


Toast

by SleeplessBug



Series: Sad Cake [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Rhubarb is an oc, Rollcake needs a therapist and a hug, Self-Harm, self-harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: 16? 17?The days blurred together.A peak into the past.
Series: Sad Cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539148
Kudos: 8





	Toast

CW; Heavily implied eating disorder, references to self-harm scars, references to self-harm  
\--

Back in time, he was, what? 16? Maybe 17, all the days blurred together into one mess.

He would wake up, make some toast, take a few nibbles out of it if Pancake was in the room, otherwise, he would just throw it away. He would wrap up his arms, if he was doing better then usual (And that was a very thin line) he wouldn't have any new cuts on his arm, just the old ones.

That wasn't one of those days, the cuts still stung as he dabbed something that the pharmacist recommended onto it. He could feel his stomach growling, he hadn't eaten in what? A week? He was so cold and a little bit dizzy.

He made his way to school, and he made it to school and met up with his friends.

He had tried so hard to make it through the day, Dino even gave him a water bottle because he was too dizzy to stand up in 1st period.

But he had to go to the bathroom, he must have worried Dino because he followed him, the worse hit of dizziness hit him with all the force of it, and he fell.

He woke up in the nurses' office, one of the social workers, Rhubarb? That was her name, was talking to the principal, Cotton Candy had Pancake in her lap, and Dino was playing with a small thing of crackers.

He was 16? Or 17, he couldn't remember.

He had lost another thing he felt like he had control over, they kept a better eye on him to make sure he was eating.

Oh well, they still hadn't found out about his arms, at least.


End file.
